Michael Burnham
Summary Michael Burnham was a female 23rd century Human Starfleet officer raised on Vulcan, by Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson. As a commander, she served as the first officer aboard the USS Shenzhou in 2256, under Captain Philippa Georgiou, with whom she had served since 2249. (DIS: "The Vulcan Hello") In 2256, she was stripped of rank and sentenced to life imprisonment for mutiny, but she gained a second chance when she was assigned to the USS Discovery. (DIS: "Battle at the Binary Stars", "Context Is for Kings") After the Battle at Pahvo, Discovery was "accidentally" transported to the mirror universe, eventually forcing Burnham to impersonate her counterpart, who had been captain of the ISS Shenzhou prior to her presumed death, taking Captain Gabriel Lorca, supposedly impersonating his own mirror counterpart, as a prisoner to the Emperor - as it turned out, the mirror Philippa Georgiou - while searching for information on the USS Defiant. However, after meeting Georgiou, Burnham realized that Lorca was his mirror universe counterpart and that she had been serving under an impostor. After warning Discovery of this, Burnham and Georgiou fought Lorca and defeated him, in the process destroying the ISS Charon and enabling Discovery to return to the prime universe, Georgiou in tow. However, difficulties with navigating the mycelial network caused Discovery to emerge at the wrong point in the timestream, at a time when the Federation was on the verge of defeat. (DIS: "Despite Yourself", "The Wolf Inside", "Vaulting Ambition", "What's Past Is Prologue") With no option left, Starfleet assigned Georgiou to command Discovery and ordered her to plant a hydro bomb on Qo'noS; however, Burnham refused to abandon her principles again and prevented Georgiou from activating the bomb, instead using it to force a truce with the Klingons. For her role in ending the war, Burnham was pardoned and her rank restored; in addition, she was awarded the Starfleet Medal of Honor. (DIS: "Will You Take My Hand?") Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 8-C with laser pistols. 9-C to at least 8-C with Type 1 & 2 phasers, likely higher with Type 3 phasers Name: Michael Burnham Origin: Star Trek: Discovery Gender: Female Age: 31 Classification: Human, First officer, Science specialist, Science officer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Science specialist, Tactical skills, Skilled tracker, Skilled in Martial Arts (can also perform the Vulcan nerve pinch), Has a telepathic link with Sarek via his katra, Skilled with laser and phaser weapons (which can be used to stun, heat, kill, self-detonate or disintegrate living creatures), Sensor reading, analysis and recording (with tricorder), Healing (with medkit), Can survive in outer space and harsh environments with the EV suit (which comes with a back-up system, being magnetized, life support and propulsion with Superhuman Speed), Forcefield Creation and Site-to-site transportation (via voice command in a starship), Can operate auxiliary crafts Attack Potency: Street level (Can fight with Vulcans 1 on 1, overpowered Voq, fought with Kol in single combat). Building level with laser pistols (Had enough power to blast through rocks, security glass and to disintegrate Humanoid-size androids). Street level to at least Building level with Type 1 & 2 phasers (Can stun and disintegrate humans, Type 2 phasers had the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship with a forced chamber explosion), likely higher with Type 3 phasers Speed: Peak Human, likely Hypersonic+ with EV suit. Speed of Light attack speed with lasers and phasers Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, Unknown with force fields Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee with mek'leth, with Type 1 phasers: stun – thirty meters, heat – two meters, disrupt – twenty meters, dematerialization – ten meters, with Type 2 phasers: stun – ninety meters, heat – six meters, disrupt – sixty meters, dematerialization – thirty meters Standard Equipment: Laser pistol, hand phaser, phaser pistol, phaser rifle, Sub-space communicator, tricorder, medkit, EV suit Intelligence: Genius, a recipient of the Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor, capable tactician and strategist, should be comparable to Spock Weaknesses: Consumed with grief and completely guilt-ridden of her captain's death Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vulcan nerve pinch: Having studied for many years on Vulcan, Michael Burnham was able to perform the nerve pinch, using it to render Captain Philippa Georgiou unconscious in the course of her attempted mutiny in 2256. (DIS: "The Vulcan Hello") Gallery File:Desert_Michael_Burnham.png|Desert Michael Burnham File:Prisoner_Michael_Burnham_Full.png|Prisoner Michael Burnham File:Graduation_Michael_Burnham_Full.png|Graduation Michael Burnham File:Prospect_Michael_Burnham_Full.png|Prospect Michael Burnham Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pilots Category:Scientists Category:Orphans Category:Adventurers Category:Military Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8